Raining Men
by chels666
Summary: This is basically a book of yaoi ship one shots. Requests are accepted but I won't do them if I don't know the two people in the ship. Now read on and enjoy the lemony goodness! (I don't own any of the characters, I just manipulate them to do my bidding...)


***Kyoya***

For me this would just be a normal day. I was sitting at my table at the Host Club, on my laptop as always, and the other hosts were always trying to find out what exactly I did on my computer, well, all of them except Mori.

...Mori, the tall, silent host that had somehow captured my attention. Every time I thought of him, my chest, and other parts of my body, throbbed. Just the thought of his dark gaze in the middle of doing...that. A shiver ran down my spine as my lower regions began to awaken. I closed my eyes, trying to push the urges away. Why does he do this to me?

"Kyo-chan!" Hunny ran over to me, the object of my thoughts following behind him silently as always.

"What is it, Hunny-sempai?" I asked with a sigh as I closed my laptop, keeping my gaze on the small, energetic blonde rather than the silent member of the group.

"Tama-chan said that the club was ending early, so everyone was to go home."

"Did Tamaki say _why_ the host club is closing early?" I asked in a cold voice, pushing my glasses up with the tips of my fingers causing the lights to reflect on them momentarily."Yeah! Tama-chan said that we're going to the commoner's hospital! And since you wouldn't let us go, everyone else left while you weren't looking!" He said all this with a wide smile on his face as if he were commenting on the weather, not realising he probably wasn't supposed to tell me this. I shook my head at Tamaki with another sigh, he was always so immature.

"Fine, you and Mori can go, tell Tamaki that I'm too busy to join in on your...stalking activities." I said as I stood, starting to pile all the papers and books scattered on my table.

"Okay! See you Kyo-chan!" Hunny then skipped off happily. I sighed, trying to figure out how to carry so much stuff. Damn my father, giving me so much work when-

"What is all that?" A deep voice asked from close behind me, sending shivers down my spine. I spun around quickly, finding Mori only inches from me. My breath caught in my throat as I struggled to stop myself from blushing as I stepped back slightly, pretending as though I did it just so I wouldn't have to crane my neck to see his face.

"I-It's um, some...business work that needs to be finished." I managed to tell him. He stepped closer, his hand reaching towards me. I stopped breathing, my cheeks heating up as he reached past me, picking up the larger pile of paper.

A wave of disappointment washed through me as I fought to keep a whimper in at his close proximity and my want for him.

"I'll help." Was his explanation before he turned on his heel, heading out of the room. I waited a few moments before following him, wondering how I was going to survive the car ride.

***Mori***

His wide eyes looked up at me from behind his glasses with such innocence and I couldn't help myself as I reached forward, the need to touch him overwhelming me for a moment. I barely regained my control as I passed his smaller figure and grabbed one of the piles of paperwork, quickly deciding on a distraction.

How did he keep up with all this?

"I'll help." Was all I could say without cracking as I turned, leaving as quickly as I could. That innocent expression on his pale face had given me a small...problem, if small is what you would call it.

My need for the raven haired male was getting the better of me, and I needed to control it. I knew he didn't see me, or anyone really, in that way. Although I had a small suspicion that he had feelings for Tamaki, but-no, no. I couldn't think of things like that, it made me distraught, and I had to keep up my facade.

I made it to Kyoya's limo, sliding into the backseat and placing the pile on the leather seat next to me. Kyoya came out of the school a few minutes after, sliding gracefully into the car as always and sitting across from me. I couldn't help but to admire the way his uniform tightened around his slim body, wrapped around his legs like barely there silk... I had to tear my gaze away before I let my instincts take over and jumped him.

I thought I saw Kyoya's dark eyes flick over to me from my peripheral vision, but when my head snapped up, he was looking down at the papers in his lap. I slapped myself mentally, my mind was making me see things that I wanted to happen, I really had to stop this.

The car accelerated unexpectedly, throwing me back into the seat and Kyoya...somehow got thrown into my lap, the papers scattered over the car floor as he looked up at me from where he was sprawled half on me and half on the floor. His dark hair was slightly ruffled and his glasses were askew while his eyes were blown wide open, boring into my own dark pair.

We turned a corner, making Kyoya move on me, his hand brushing against my groin, making me jerk back slightly and shut my eyes tightly, biting my tongue to hold in the small groan caused by his gentle touch. Kyoya jumped back, a red blush covering his pale face as his back hit the seat opposite me.

"I-I, Mori, I-I'm s-s-sorr-" I lost it then, my rigid control snapping as I cut him off, my lips covering his soft, full pair.

"Mmph!" He trembled in my arms as my tongue swiped across the seam of his lips, I wanted, no, needed, to taste him properly. A low mewl escaped him as he willingly parted his sweet, plump lips for me.

As my tongue invaded his mouth, his taste consumed my tastebuds. He was a mixture of sweet chocolate and bitter coffee and it drove me insane, a low growl leaving my throat only to be swallowed by his hot mouth as he hungrily began to reciprocate. His tongue moved suddenly, pushing against mine in a fight for dominance, my cock reacting instantly, twitching in my pants.

His small, elegant hands slid around my neck, tangling in my hair. I smirked slightly as my hands wandered down his body, gripping his groin gently, taking advantage of his shock as I forced my way into his mouth and set to work exploring the hot, wet cavern. I swallowed his loud moan, echoing him with a groan as his short nails scraped my scalp gently.

I wanted to keep kissing him, or more than that if he would let me, but the need for air forced me to pull away, panting loudly as I looked down at the smaller male. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed with a need that I'm sure mine reflected. His full pink lips were shiny with our combined saliva and parted as he panted sexily for me.

"Mori..." Kyoya whispered, his voice thick with need.

"Shhh." I answered, pressing my lips to his quickly before pulling back. "You're mine Kyoya. No one else can have you. Only me." He nodded helplessly, his fingers twisting in my uniform shirt as he gazed up at me.

The car stopped and I looked up for a moment before fixing Kyoya's glasses with a small smile.

"Let's continue this inside." I said as I moved away from him slightly, picking up the papers scattered all over the floor and holding both piles as Kyoya quickly composed himself, straightening his hair and clothes before his driver opened the door for us. We both stepped out, me walking behind him, my eyes automatically dropping to his round rear, swaying slightly as he walked.

We stepped inside to an empty house, no maids or family members greeted us as we walked up the stairs and turned right, going into the last door on the left. As soon as I stepped inside the room, I was slammed against the door, the papers falling on the floor to be temporarily forgotten. My gaze met Kyoya's as he looked up at me, dark eyes smouldering up at me with a certain innocence, his lips parted in want. He fisted my hair, pulling me down to his level as he pressed his lips to mine, using his tongue for permission into my mouth which was granted instantly. I let him explore my mouth, giving him a taste of dominance before I made him submit to me completely.

I started leading him backwards, his tongue still searching my mouth, pulling a small sound of pleasure from me as the back of his legs hit the side of his large bed. I broke off the kiss ot push him down on the bed, stopping for a second to admire his form sprawled out on his black comforter.

He reached for me with both his arms, and all I could do was lean down over him to capture his lips once more while my hand wandered down to pop open the buttons of his shirt for him. Breaking away again, I started kissing every inch of the pale skin revealed by his open shirt. He whimpered softly, hands finding my hair again as my tongue darted out ot taste his soft skin. The taste was indescribable, sweat mixed with something that was purely Kyoya. Mm, it sent a shiver of pleasure over my body.

Kyoya sat up slightly to help me push off his shirt and jacket, lifting his arms up like a tiny child as I pulled his singlet over his head. He had reached for his tie, but I had stopped him with a smirk, only to untie it myself, tucking it into my pants for later on before I finished getting rid of his shirts, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table before starting on his belt. This time it was Kyoya that stopped me, sitting up and reaching for my tie, untying it with shaky hands and a cute look of wonder before starting on my shirt. When he finished undoing it, I shrugged it and my tie off, watching as Kyoya admired my body, running his hands over my torso curiously before leaning forward and licking a line down the middle of my abdomen, heading directly south towards my aching groin.

His hands wandered down, undoing my belt and popping the button on my pants, pulling them down along with my boxers, my erection slapping up against my abdomen. Kyoya's eyes fixed on my pulsating cock, his small pink tongue slipping out to lick his kiss-swollen lips before he leaned forward, his sweet tongue flicking across the tip. I threw my head back at the sudden touch on my sensitive organ, my hand flying to grip his soft black hair. He looked up at me then, a sultry smirk on his face before his hot mouth engulfed only the head. I let out a soft groan then, barely stopping myself from fucking his pretty face. But, oh god he was making it hard. His small tongue was flicking against the head, slipping into the small slit at the top as one of his hands worked the rest of my shaft, the other dragging over my balls, rolling them in his palm. He suddenly went down on my entire shaft. I could feel myself hit the back of his throat as he swallowed on me. It was so good that I couldn't stay quiet. I threw my head back, letting out loud moans as he bobbed his head, swallowing on my sensitive cock as his tongue lapped anywhere it could reach, dipping into the slit every time he pulled back. I was so close to the edge, but I wanted to cum inside of his tight body, not his hot, talented mouth.

I tugged on his raven hair, pulling his swollen, pre-cum covered lips off my twitching cock before claiming his mouth with a quick kiss. "I want to climax inside of you." I whispered to him, watching as his eyes went half lidded, glazed with lust, lust for me. I pushed him onto his back, climbing over his small, lithe body as he gazed up at me. I smirked before pressing three fingers to his wet, lush lips. "Suck." I ordered, smirking as he opened his mouth before groaning as he gave them the same treatment as he gave my cock, sucking and licking the digits.

I growled as he nipped the tips and ripped his pants off, pulling my fingers from his hot mouth. I trailed my wet fingers down his naked chest, watching as he shivered while my fingers went lower. I smirked and slid my digits past the part of him that wanted my attention the most, moving lower to find his small, puckered hole. Rubbing it firmly, I full on smiled as he ground down on my fingers, whining softly as he pleaded for more with his eyes. I pushed in just the tip and he gasped, hands flying to my shoulders. While he was distracted, I grabbed his right hand, yanking it above his head and winding his tie around it. He gasped and started struggling before I captured his other hand, securing it in the same manner.

"Mori!" He hissed. "Untie me!" I chuckled at his demanding tone.

"Not a chance, Kyoya." I trailed a finger down his flushed cheek. "You look so sexy tied up like this. Unable to do anything except _beg_." And with that, I leaned forward, swallowing his entire length and pushing my index finger inside of him up to the knuckle.

***Kyoya***

My vision was blurring around the edges, and it wasn't because of my lack of glasses. My body felt like it was on fire, the pain of his finger entering me had disappeared almost immediately as it struck something inside me that had my body spasming. I couldn't figure out whether to buck up into his wet mouth or grind down on the intruding digit. It didn't matter, in seconds I was writhing in ecstasy, moaning like a wanton whore as my hips bucked desperately. I was so close.

"C-close...c-cummi-aaahh!" Was the only warning I could get out before I came into his mouth. And, oh god help me, he swallowed it all.

I collapsed back on the messy bed covers, trying to catch my breath. He moved his fingers suddenly, rubbing against my prostate. I shuddered, my dick becoming hard again. Mori pushed in another finger, and I whimpered at the burn. He licked my sensitive tip as he rubbed against my gland as he stretched me. It didn't take me long to adjust to the intruding didgets and I was soon moaning again. He growled as he looked down at me and his fingers suddenly disappeared. I whined loudly, my hips bucking down as I tried to find them again.

"Don't worry Kyoya. I'll fill you up." I felt something wet pushing at my hole and I gulped, feeling the first stirrings of fear. I knew it would hurt, it would have to, he was so large.

He petted me gently, soothing me as he started pushing in, the head popping throught the sensitive ring of nerves protecting my tight hole. He covered my mouth with his own, swallowing my loud scream of pain.

Pulling his hips back slightly, he pushed in further, licking away the tears running down my red cheeks. "It's okay, shh, I promise it will feel better soon."

He suddenly thrust in all the way. My back arched as my mouth opened in a silent scream. He had managed to hit my prostate head on and my erection came back to life in seconds, harder than ever. He let out a loud grunt and I could feel him trembling.

"Move Mori. Please move." I gasped out. He complied quickly, pulling out until only the tip was left inside before slamming into me roughly. It felt like fire was running through my veins as the tip of his rock hard cock stimulated my sensitive prostate. I wasn't going to last long, not with every one of his full body thrusts going deeper into my body then I ever thought possible.

"I'm, ah! Mori! I'm not, g-goin-nya..to last long!" He just smirked down at me before dragging his short nails over my hyper-sensitive nipples. I screamed as it felt like the simple action sent a lightning bolt of pleasure down to my swollen cock. His nails continued down my abdomen until they reache my throbbing erection. He grasped it in his hand, pumping quickly, grinding his finger into the tip. That sent me over the edge. I screamed loudly, my vision going white as I clenched on Mori, my body sucking him in deeper. I barely felt him release in me with a low groan.

Moments later, Mori reached up, undoing my hands before pulling me into his side, draping a blanket over us.

"Rest." He whispered in my ear. "You're going to need the energy for later." He accentuated what he meant by squeezing my sore ass. I groaned softly before drifting off.


End file.
